Something about Christmas Time
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk 'lol' Fluffige Remus Weihnachtsstory


_Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JKRs Werk. Kanns mir aber gern zu Weihnachten schenken, hätte nichts dagegen ;)_

_AN: Ich hab schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, dafür hab ich aber auch eine für meine Verhältnisse lange Story geschrieben :)_

_Wir befinden uns im Grimmauldplatz 12 Band 5 und es ist Weihnachten. Vorausschicken möchte ich, dass mein OC Jo Black wieder vorkommt. Nähere Infos zu ihr findet ihr auf meinem Profil (kurze Zusammenfassung zu ihrer Person) oder in vorangegangenen FFs wie "Brandnew Day" (da gehts auch bald wieder weiter). _

_Besonders danken möchte ich **textehexe**, die mich mit ihrer FF **"Bekenntnisse eines Weihnachtsneurotikers"** (superlustig und empfehlenswert!) darauf brachte, dass sich auf meinem Computer ja auch noch eine angefangene WeihnachtsFF befindet. _

_Als musikalische Untermahlung empfiehlt sich Michael Bublé "Grown-up Christmas List" (auf der "Let it snow" CD drauf, bekannt aus der sat1 Werbung ;) ), neben "Fairytale of New York" von den Pogues mein Lieblingsweihnachtslied dieses Jahr._

öööÖÖÖööö

Immer wieder ist die Weihnachtszeit die seltsamste Zeit im Jahr. Wenn es draußen schneit und um einen herum rege Beschäftigung herrscht, beginnt man sich an Dinge zu erinnern, die man schon längst vergessen glaubte.

So geht es auch mir. Wir haben gerade ein ziemlich gutes Abendessen hinter uns, ein reichliches "Abend-vor-Weihnachten-Essen". Molly scheint die Kocherei von ihren Sorgen um Arthur abzulenken, der immernoch in St. Mungo liegt. Er wird Weihnachten wohl auch dort verbringen müssen. Erinnert mich an ein Weihnachten, das ich selbst dort verbracht habe. Damals war ich noch ein kleiner Junge und gerade erst gebissen worden. War alles andere als ein schönes Weihnachten. Auf dieses Geschenk hätte ich gut und gerne verzichten können.

Aber einmal abgesehen von diesem einen Weihnachtsfest hatte ich in meiner Jugend mit Weihnachten immer großes Glück. Ich liebe Weihnachten auch heute noch für all diese schönen Erinnerungen. Die meisten Weihnachten in meinen Erwachsenenjahren waren - nunja - erträglich. Das Weihnachten nach Lilys und James' Tod war eigentlich das schlimmste. Aber heute möchte ich nicht an solche Weihnachten denken. Nicht nach so langer Zeit, wo doch endlich wieder ein Weihnachten gekommen ist, das ich mit Freunden verbringen kann.

Jetzt, nach dem überaus leckeren Abendessen sitzen wir wieder in dem Raum, den wir schon fast unser Wohnzimmer nennen können - der Küche. Am Küchentisch steht ein Teller mit frischen Plätzchen. Molly hat sich vorgenommen mich über die Weihnachtsfeiertage ordentlich durchzufüttern. Nach ihrer Meinung bin ich viel zu dürr und könnt ein paar Kilo mehr auf den Rippen vertragen. Das ich immer schon recht groß und dünn war will sie nicht gelten lassen. In dieser Hinsicht erinnert sie mich sehr an meine Mutter.

Bei dem Gedanken an meine Mum muss ich grinsen. Ich kann sie praktisch heute noch hören. _"Du kommst viel zu sehr nach deinem Vater, mein Junge. Schießt mir über den Kopf hinweg und bist kaum breiter als ein Zaunpfahl."_

Sie hatte damit gar nicht so unrecht. Ich komme wirklich sehr nach meinem Dad, und damit meine ich nicht nur die magische Begabung. Dafür habe ich die etwas widerspänstigen Haare von meiner Mutter geerbt.

Und genau diese Haare streiche ich mit auch jetzt aus den Augen und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Sirius sitzt neben mir und scheint ein wenig zu dösen. Das hat er früher auch getan, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren. Erst vollfressen und dann schlafen. So war er immer schon.

Wieder grinse ich in mich hinein. Oh ja, die gute alte Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich kann mich noch genau an unser erstes Weihnachten dort erinnern, ganz so als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. James hatte an diesen Weihnachten seinen Tarnumhang bekommen. Er wurde zu unserem ständigen Begleiter, nicht mehr wegzudenken aus unserem Rumtreiberalltag, und wurde an seinem ersten Tag natürlich auch gebührend eingeweiht. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck werde ich wohl nie vergessen.

Heute gehört er zu Harrys Leben und ich möchte mir gar nicht erst ausmahlen was er damit schon alles angestellt hat. Wenn er auch nur ein halb so großer Unruhestifter ist, wie wir es wahren, braucht Minerva bald einen Psychiater.

Sirius neben mir gähnt herzhaft und greift nach seinem Zigarettenpäckchen. Er hat großes Glück, dass Molly gerade nicht im Raum ist, würde ich sagen. Sie ist eben dabei Ginny und die anderen ins Bett zu scheuchen. Fred und Geoge haben sich schon vorhin freiwillig in ihr Zimmer begeben. Was die beiden wohl diesmal wieder vorhaben? Dung schläft immernoch in seiner Ecke, Kingsley und Tonks haben sich eben von uns verabschiedet. Sirius und ich sind sozusagen die letzten in der Küche.

Sirius hat sich bereits eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen gefischt und angesteckt. Vollkommen entspannt lehnt er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrt an die gegenüberliegende Wand. In solchen Momenten frage ich mich manchmal ob da wirklich nur Tabak in seinen Zigaretten ist.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört greift er erneut nach dem Päckchen und hält es mir hin. Ich hab schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geraucht. Aber heute, nach diesem Essen und zwei von Mollys Spezialpunsch, ist mir irgendwie danach. Also fische ich mir ebenfalls eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen und fange mir prompt Sirius' erstaunten Blick ein.

"Seit wann das denn, Moony?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und zünde mir meine Kippe an, wie Sirius sie immer nannte. Es ist tatsächlich eine gewöhnliche Muggelzigarette. Sirius hat die immerschon lieber geraucht als die magischen Sorten. Jo hingegen bevorzugt immernoch die mit Zimt.

Jo. Unweigerlich fliegen meine Gedanken zu der jungen Frau, die einige Etagen über mir in ihrem Zimmer sitzt. Sie ist nicht zum Essen erschienen. Ich befürchte es ist wegen mir. Wird das eigentlich je wieder aufhören, dass wir umeinander herumschleichen und den anderen behandeln als wäre er ein rohes Ei?

Sirius sieht mich von der Seite her an. Ich habe keine Lust ihn zu fragen was los ist, denn genau das versucht er mit diesem Blick zu bezwecken, und nehme stattdessen noch einen tiefen Zug.

"Hättest du lieber eine mit Zimt gehabt?"

Ich muss prompt anfangen zu husten. Ich sollte wirklich nicht inhalieren, so ein geübter Raucher bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Sirius grinst diabolisch, ganz so als wäre er mit meiner Antwort äußerst zufrieden. Dabei habe ich doch gar keine gegeben.

Als ich wieder halbwegs zu Luft komme hat Sirius immernoch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich dämpfe meine Zigarette aus. Für heute habe ich wirklich genug davon.

"Und so endet die Karriere eines Rauchers, und alles nur wegen einer Frau."

Ich werfe Sirius einen Blick zu der ihm bedeuten soll bloß die Klappe zu halten. Kein Thema über das ich heute sprechen will. Aber entweder Sirius hat verlernt meine Blicke zu lesen, oder er ignoriert ihn einfach. Ich tippe auf letzteres, so wie immer.

"Bei einem Gläschen Feuerwiskey redet sichs einfacher.", meint er grinsend und steht auf. Er verlässt die Küche um sie kurz darauf mit einer Flasche besagten Getränks unterm Arm wieder zu betreten. Ich vermute mal sie ist aus seinem Privatvorrat in seinem Zimmer und ich verwette meinen Zauberstab das dieser Vorrat laufend von Dung neu bestückt wird.

Sirius holt noch zwei Gläser aus einem der Küchenkästen und kehrt dann zu mir an den Küchentisch zurück. Er füllt sie mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit, stellt eines der Gläser vor mich hin, prostet mit zu und kippt den Inhalt des anderen sofort hinunter, um es sich gleich darauf erneut anzufüllen.

Ich nehme mein Glas und drehe es in den Händen. Feuerwiskey war nie so meins. Es brennt tatsächlich wie die Hölle und das Schädelbrummen am nächsten Tag ist auch nicht zu verachten. Sirius scheint resistent dagegen zu sein. Ich aber sollte ihn wirklich nicht trinken, nicht jetzt in der Neumonphase, wo es mir eigentlich ganz gut geht. Volllaufen lassen kann ich mich kurz vor Vollmond. Da betäubt der Alkohol wenigstens ein wenig von den Schmerzen und das Schädelbrummen am nächsten Tag ist auch nicht schlimmer als der Rest.

Sirius hat während meiner Überlegung bereits das zweite Glas geleert. Wieder prostet er mir zu und so leere auch ich mein Glas in einem Zug. Mein Verstand hat sich offensichtlich bereits mit den beiden Punsch verabschiedet, die ich schon intus habe. Ich fühle mich seltsam an das erste Weihnachten nach Hogwarts erinnert, an dem James, Sirius und ich uns tatsächlich unter den Tisch getrunken haben. Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht warum wir das eigentlich getan haben. Die Erinnerung an jene Weihnachten ist immernoch seltsam vernebelt.

Sirius füllt erneut unsere Gläser. Ich habe nicht vor auch diese Weihnachten unter dem Tisch zu verbringen und so beschließe ich das neue Glas nur als Art Atrappe in meinen Händen zu halten. Sirius hingegen trinkt sein Glas auch diesmal aus und greift abermals nach der Flasche.

"Sirius, bitte. Morgen ist doch Weihnachten.", werfe ich ein und stolpere etwas über das letzte Wort. Sirius legt nur den Kopf leicht schief und grinst mich an. Offenbar ist er wirklich resistent gegen dieses Zeug.

"Keine Sorge, Moony. Ich geb mir schon nicht die Kante." Er grinst noch etwas breiter. "Aber du solltest vielleicht bald mal aufhören." Ach, jetzt auf einmal? Vorhin wolltest du mich noch abfüllen, damit ich rede, du falscher Hund!

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragt mich Sirius plötzlich. Ich sehe ihn fragend an.

"Naja, erst nimmst du die Kippe tatsächlich an und jetzt lehnst du den Alk auch nicht ab. Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen." Wieder grinst er und fischt sich noch eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen. "Molly hat recht. Ich bin wirklich kein guter Umgang für dich."

"Unsinn.", nuschel ich und nippe nun doch an meinem Wiskey. Doch bevor ich mich noch entscheiden kann, das ganze Glas zu leeren nimmt er es mir aus der Hand und stellt es zurück auf den Tisch. Er mustert mich mit diesem Blick, der mich praktisch durchleuchtet.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre mit ihr zu reden?" Ich spüre, dass ich rot werde. Ich weiß genau, dass abstreiten jetzt nichts mehr bringt. Er hat mich von Anfang an durchschaut, der gute Padfoot.

"Ich hol sie." Er will schon vom Tisch aufspringen, aber ich halte ihn zurück. "Lass gut sein, Padfoot. Es hat ohnehin keinen Sinn."

Er sieht mich an als hätte ich gerade verkündet, dass Snape dieses Jahr sein einziger Weihnachtsgast sein wird. "Es hat keinen Sinn.", wiederhole ich in der Hoffnung irgendwas zu bewirken. Aber Sirius war immerschon stur. Er macht sich von mir los und will schon zur Tür, als diese aufgeht und Molly hereinkommt. Sie mustert erst Sirius und mich und schließlich den Tisch. "Es war ein langer Tag. Wir sollten nun alle zu Bett gehen. Die Kinder werden morgen früh genug auf den Beinen sein."

Sie kommt zum Tisch, schnappt sich die Gläser und stellt sie in die Spühle. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf den Teller mit den restlichen Weihnachtsplätzchen. "Jo hat ja noch gar nichts gegessen.", bemerkt sie.

"Sie meinte sie hat keinen Hunger."

Molly scheint Sirius Bemerkung aber vollkommen überhört zu haben, oder aber überhören zu wollen. Sie holt eine frische Tasse hervor, füllt sie mit heißem Punsch, nimmt das Teller und stellt beides am Tisch vor mir ab.

"Könntest du ihr das noch eben vorbeibringen, wenn du zu Bett gehst. Dein Zimmer liegt ja im selben Gang. Das Mädchen muss etwas essen."

Sirius grinst triumphierend und ich nicke nur resignierend. Warum ausgerechnet ich, wo doch Sirius' Schlafzimmer nur eine Tür neben meiner liegt? Ich stehe also auf, wünsche Molly eine gute Nacht, schnappe mir Punsch und Kekse und verlasse mit Sirius im Schlepptau die Küche.

Wir steigen schweigend all die Stufen empor. Als wir vor seiner Zimmertüre stehen grinst er mich nocheinmal an. "Schön brav bleiben, Moony." Was glaubt der eigentlich? Dass ich, kaum in ihrem Zimmer, ihr sofort die Kleider von Leib reiße? Ich bin ja nicht er.

"Aber sei bitte nicht gar so verklemmt, ja?", meint er noch breiter grinsend. Dann schlüpft er auch schon durch die Tür und lässt mich allein auf dem klaten Gang. Verklemmt? Ich bin nicht verklemmt! Höchstens ein wenig...nunja...zurückhaltend. Aber gut, bei Sirius ist man ja schon verklemmt, wenn man ihm nach einem Kuss nicht sofort ein unmoralisches Angebot unterbreitet. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung.

Nun schaut nicht so. Ja, ich habe den großen Sirius Black geküsst, oder besser gesagt er mich. Merlin, ich war damals 16 und hatte mich gerade von meiner Freundin getrennt. Ich war etwas durcheinander und Sirius...naja, lassen wir das. Schwamm drüber.

Ich hole noch mal tief Luft und schreite dann weiter den Gang entlang. Vorbei an meiner eigenen Tür. Am liebsten würde ich ja gleich durch diese verschwinden, aber das kann ich schlecht. Also setzte ich meinen Weg fort.

Die letzte Tür im Gang ist ihre. Also gut, Remus. Du hast das im Griff. Lass die alten Geschichten endlich ruhen.

Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken klopfe ich, so gut das eben vollbeladen geht.

"Ja?"

Ganz kurz hatte ich gehofft sie würde schon schlafen. Aber da dem offensichtlich nicht so ist drücke ich mit dem Ellbogen die Türklinke hinunter und schiebe die Türe auf.

Für einen Moment komme ich mir vor wie Scrooge in Dickens' Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ich warte nur darauf, dass das Bild der Vergangenheit, das sich mir hier präsentiert, verschwindet und stattdessen vermutlich Hagrid auftaucht und sich mir als Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnachen vorstellt. Aber nichts dergleichen geschiet. Jo steht immer noch da, mir dem Rücken an das Fenster gelehnt. Ich nehme an sie hat vorhin noch den Schneeflocken, die draußen wieder ordentlich herumwirbeln, zugesehen.

Erst jetzt, das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich sie wieder richtig ansehe, fällt mir auf wie wenig sie sich verändert hat. Sie sieht unglaublich jung aus. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar fließt ihr über die Schultern, ihre großen grauen Augen sehen mich fragend an.

Da fällt mir ein, dass ich immernoch in der Tür stehe, als hätte ich mich in selbiger geirrt. "Molly", sage ich etwas unbeholfen und deute linkisch auf Teller und Tasse. "Sie hat mich gebeten dir noch was zu essen vorbeizubringen."

Jo lächelt mich an und ich spüre das vertraute Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Warum muss ich mir in ihrer Gegenwart immer wie ein verschüchterter Teenager vorkommen?

"Komm doch rein.", meint sie immernoch lächelnd und deutet auf einen der beiden weichen Stühle, die vor dem Kamin stehen. Gehorsam setzte ich mich und stelle Punsch und Kekse auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Stühlen.

"Eine Tasse Tee, Rem?" Sie steht vor mir, ich bräuchte nur meine Hand ausstrecken. Der Wolf in mir beginnt sich verschlafen zu regen. Für gewöhnlich ruht er zu dieser Mondkalenderzeit.

"Gerne", stottere ich irgendwie hervor und sie macht sich daran den Tee zu machen.

Als sie mir meine Tasse reicht berühren sich unsere Fingerspitzen für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Ich fühle wie der Wolf nun entgültig aufwacht und sich genüsslich streckt, ehe er Jos Anwesenheit bemerkt und seine frühere Gefährtin erkennt. Dass sie eben genau das nicht mehr ist will der Gute nicht einsehen.

Jo setzt sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber und schenkt mir noch ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Der Wolf in mir feiert eine Party. Am liebsten würde er sie sofort wieder als sein Eigen markieren. Merlin, was für Gedanken! Der Alkohol lässt ihm definitiv zu viel Freiraum.

Wir plaudern ein wenig über Nichtigkeiten. Keiner von uns spricht über die Vergangenheit, obwohl meine Gedanken ständig um sie kreisen. Erinnerungsfetzen flammen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf und werden rasch von neuen abgelöst. Ich komme mir vor wie in einem Kino, das einen ohnehin chaotischen Film viel zu schnell abspielt, einem Orkan in mir, der sich als liebeskranker Wolf entpuppt, und ich mittendrin, mich nebenher auch noch am Telefon mit jemanden über das Wetter und Voldemort unterhaltend. Die reinste Reizüberflutung.

Flucht. Das einzige, dass dem Wolf hierzu einfallen würde, wäre er nicht gerade vollkommen abgelenkt. Diese ist eine der seltenen Situationen, in denen ich ihm Recht gebe.

Auf die nächste längere Pause in unserem Gespräch brauche ich nicht lange zu warten. Ich stehe auf, bedanke mich für den Tee und wünsche ihr noch eine gute Nacht. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als ich sie hinter mir ebenfalls aufstehen höre.

"Rem..."

Ich bleibe wie festgenagelt stehen. Sie nennt mich immernoch so. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder zu ihr um und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus. Merlin, sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus, wie sie vor diesem Kamin steht, so verloren. Die starke Jo zeigt nicht oft ihre verletzliche Seite. Da sind sie und Sirius sich sehr ähnlich.

"Ich...es..." Am liebsten würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen, sie beschützen. Ein alter Instinkt. Aber ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen unter ihrem Blick. Es liegt eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit darin, etwas wie Bedauern und...Sehnsucht? Aber bevor ich es noch richtig erkennen kann senkt sie den Blick.

"Ach, vergiss es Remus. Gute Nacht."

Gute Nacht? Nach dem was der Wolf in mir veranstaltet ist an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Moment - Remus? Warum nennt sie mich denn jetzt wieder Remus? Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Sie geht an mir vorbei zur Tür und öffnet sie. Ich folge ihr etwas zögernd. An der Türe bleibe ich noch einmal stehen. Ich werde immernoch nicht schlau aus ihr. Auch jetzt nicht als sie mich ansieht und ihr Grinsen immer breiter wird. Sie bemerkt natürlich meinen fragenden Blick.

"Du solltest aufpassen wo du dich hinstellst. Zumindest während der Weihnachtsfeiertage." Ich sehe nach oben und weiß sofort was sie meint - Mistelzweige.

"Sirius hat sie im ganzen Haus verteilt. Wird ein ganz schöner Hindernislauf in den nächsten Tagen. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust mit Moody oder Snape unter einem dieser Dinger zu landen.", kichert sie.

Bei dem Gedanken muss selbst ich grinsen. Ob Sirius auch die Möglichkeit eines Zusammentreffens seiner Person mit Snape unter einem Mistelzweig bedacht hat? Ich bezweifle es.

Sie sieht mich wieder an und einen Augenblick herrscht Stille zwischen uns. Dann, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend (ob vom Wolf oder vom Alkohol ausgehend ist bis heute nicht restlos geklärt), beuge ich mich zu ihr hinunter und küsse sie. Es ist ein kurzer, scheuer Kuss. Soviel Ich konnte ich mir in dieser Situation doch noch bewahren.

Wir durch ein Wunder schreit sie mich weder an noch schlägt sie mich oder wirft mich raus. Sie sieht mich einfach nur erstaunt an.

"Es...es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich hab alles falsch gemacht.", sprudelt es aus ihr heraus. "Ich hätte damals nicht gehen sollen. Ich...ich war so dumm, so egoistisch. Ich...ich..." Tränen rollen über ihre Wangen. Sie bricht ab und sieht zu Boden.

"Jo.", sage ich sanft um sie zu beruhigen. "Joey."

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens schnellt ihr Kopf wieder hoch und sie sieht mich erstaunt an. Diesen Namen haben, soviel ich weiß, nur drei Menschen jemals für sie verwendet. Ihr Vater, Sirius - und ich.

Ich wische ihr vorsichtig die Tränen von ihren blassen Wangen. Sie sieht mich immernoch an. Ihre nebelgrauen Augen halten meine dunkelblauen gefangen.

Nach einem Moment, der mir wie die Unendlichkeit vorkommt, schlingt sich schließlich ihre Arme um mich und befreit mein zweifelndes, unsicheres Herz mit einem unglaublichen Kuss. Mir wird heiß und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals als ich sie ganz nah an mich heranziehe. Merlin, wie habe ich sie vermisst!

Selbst der Wolf überschlägt sich vor Freude und ist seit langen mal wieder mit meiner Wahl einverstanden. Klar hatte ich einige Freundinnen, aber keine wurde von Wolf je so akzeptiert und geliebt wie Jo. Er hat seine Gefährtin wieder, ich meine Freundin, Vertraute, Partnerin. Jo ist so viel für mich. Ich brauche sie, ich liebe sie. Das alles wird mir in diesem Augenblick klar.

Ich bin so glücklich und berauscht von dem Gefühl, dass ich die Gestalt uns gegenüber gar nicht bemerke. Wie auch. Sirius sitzt unter dem Tarnumhang am Fensterbrett und beobachtet uns bis die Zimmertüre wieder ins Schloss fällt.

"Na endlich." Sirius grinst breit. "Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit."

öööÖÖÖööö

_Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!_


End file.
